


另一只长腿鹭鸶

by LyncisB



Series: 某个有妖精的大陆 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyncisB/pseuds/LyncisB
Summary: 这是后传！有人想看前传的话将来可能发……
Series: 某个有妖精的大陆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006866





	另一只长腿鹭鸶

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charisOswald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisOswald/gifts).



> 这是后传！有人想看前传的话将来可能发……

一个片段。

一支普通的勇者小队很努力地爬到了山洞口，内含一个团控，一个奶妈，一个抗揍的战士，再加一法师一刺客俩输出。法师是队长，还有一个预言师。

预言是个比较罕见的天赋，大部分预言师都是假的。这个队里的假预言师叫西比尔，从小在街头跟她养父学坑蒙拐骗，养父教完就心安理得的嗝屁了，留下一个要她参加一次冒险的嘱托。她就天天在街上算命骗钱，顺势被刚好需要预言师的队长捡了回来，凭借自己过人的演技和出众的心理学素养成功糊弄了全队，还获得了保管一路上缴获的邪恶宝物的任务。（队长：预言师理应有屏蔽体质！不会被邪恶引诱！）

为了不被发现是大屁眼子打死，西比尔拼命阅读里头的各种奇怪书籍充实自己，然后就能更好地糊弄队友。这个山洞就是某本看起来特别不靠谱的书里提到的“妖精最后出现的地方”。

妖精是传说中的物种，大陆的历史记载里已经几百年没有出现过妖精了，很多人都觉得妖精只是故事编出来的。不过这是一只很年轻的小队。年轻的意思是说，他们刚从学院毕业，踌躇满志，然而缺乏实战与经验。俗称干啥啥不行做梦第一名。于是无所事事地在大陆上晃来晃去，到处往犄角旮旯里钻，对于妖精这样传说中的东西有着500%的兴趣。当然他们也很好骗。主要体现在每次到了岔路口队长就让预言师算一下走哪边。

西比尔沉思片刻：“走右边。”

右边出现一只大怪，把全队打了个半死。

以上场景不断重复，大家就飞速成长了起来，情感也变得超级好，就这样一路走到了山洞，此时小队已经是实力不错的冒险者小队了（西比尔：都是我的功劳！）。

山洞又长又窄又黑，还七扭八拐的老是撞到鼻子。好在并不潮湿。除了西比尔以外，大家都很激动。越长的山洞越不一般！

走了可能快有一天吧，终于到头了。山洞的尽头被一大丛芦苇遮掩住了，钻出来之后是一大片广阔的湿地，郁郁葱葱，溪流边还有小动物，一点都不怕人。

小队傻愣愣地在湿地里走了半天，又脏又累，满腿是泥。突然一只雪白雪白的长腿鹭鸶冲到他们面前，哗地一下变成了一个金发的漂亮姐姐，很惊讶地问你们是谁？怎么找到这里的？

小队第一次亲眼看到大变活人，都傻掉了，半个字也说不出来。漂亮姐姐叹了口气，把他们带到了一个石屋里生火烤东西吃。这个时候最聪明的团控已经反应过来了，她按下所有人，谨慎又敬重地问：“请问阁下是羽鬲大人吗？”

传说很久以前大陆上有许多妖精，他们都有着漫长的生命和美丽的容颜。有一天一个邪恶的女巫突然出现，她残忍而强大，到处捕杀妖精。善良的人们组织起来保护妖精，为他们而战，而羽鬲就是传说里打败女巫的妖精首领。故事里她总有着闪闪发亮的金色长卷发。

漂亮姐姐笑了起来。她说不是的，羽鬲大人已经带着其他妖精离开了，她只是一个留下来守门的妖精。

大家都很震惊，七嘴八舌地问离开了是什么意思？去哪了？为什么要走？门是什么东西？嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。

团控又把所有人都按下来，谨慎又敬重地问：“我们是对妖精的历史非常感兴趣的冒险者，请问可以给我们讲一讲这些故事吗？我们愿意为此进行交换。”

漂亮姐姐说那我们签一个契约吧，我想知道你们是怎么找到这里的。然后摸出一个白皮的契约书。

所有人都没见过的妖精的契约书！大家兴致勃勃地研究了一通，签完了就把一直安静如鸡的西比尔供了出来：这是我们的预言师！超厉害！就是她带我们来的！

西比尔说不是的不是的，我是个次要因素，主要因素是在这本书里有关于这个山洞的记载。然后摸出了那本看起来特别不靠谱的书。

漂亮姐姐仔细观察了一下西比尔，又看了看她的书，说：“我明白啦，你们可以开始提问了。”

嗯？？你明白什么了？？西比尔总感觉自己是个大屁眼子的事情暴露了。但是西比尔是谁，是考过国家二级心理咨询考试的人！虽然心里急得不行，但是面上不动如山，摆出很预言师的高冷架势，坐看大家激动举手。

漂亮姐姐先讲了和女巫有关的历史。她说妖精确实都有漫长的生命和美丽的容颜。他们无法学习人类的魔法，散落独居，靠妖精独有的联络方式交流，但有许多血脉遗传的特殊能力。因此女巫秘密地抓住了一大批妖精想获得他们的能力，等组织起有效的保护和反击时妖精已经很少了。女巫还在组织内部安插了奸细，害死了一个很好的首领和许多没来得及投奔组织的妖精。后来羽鬲大人做了首领，她勇敢又坚定，瓦解了跟随女巫的邪恶力量，又团结了各族人民一起抗击女巫，获得了大成功。战争结束之后，羽鬲大人觉得大陆已经不适合妖精居住了，就带着幸存的妖精离开了，留下她守着这个通道。

这和大家听过的传说不太一样。原来以前还有一个首领？

漂亮姐姐说是的，那个首领是人类。她心地特别好，私下里有点脱线，但总的来说沉稳可靠。女巫猎杀妖精的事情并不是秘密，但对大部分人来说只是个无关紧要的小新闻，只有她傻乎乎的组织了一帮人来帮助妖精。很遗憾，她被叛徒害死了。羽鬲大人亲自处置了那批叛徒。

众人唏嘘了一阵，奶妈大姐姐举手问：那现在妖精去了哪里呢？

漂亮姐姐不肯说了，说了你们也找不到。只有妖精才找得到，我守在这个通道这里就是为了防止有妖精当时没来得及走，或者像你们这样的小鬼头到处乱跑。西比尔可能看错了，她总觉得这里漂亮姐姐斜了他们一眼。这些实际上都属于妖精的秘密诶。

团控听到这，肉眼可见地紧张了起来，问既然这个通道是妖精的秘密，那您不担心我们说出去吗？

漂亮姐姐温柔地答到：不担心啊，你们签了契约书了，今天你们知道的事情谁都说不出去。

震惊！大家本来都开始脑内幻想怎么到各个学院演讲，出书，讲述这段来之不易的历史，成为著名探险家扬名立万了，突然发现一切都是泡影，战士当场就晕倒了。看到小队已经无心问问题，漂亮姐姐施施然站起来，说你们好好休息一下，明天就可以走啦！不然我可要不客气了。

大家就原地围成一圈扎营，一边试图扎醒晕倒的战士，一边唉声叹气，哀悼青春和逝去的富婆的倾心。而西比尔在大家都睡了以后偷偷摸摸去找了漂亮姐姐。她果然在等自己。

西比尔突然发现虽然他们已经聊了半夜，却还不知道漂亮姐姐的名字。但她还没开口漂亮姐姐就先说话了。她说你想问的东西是妖精的秘密，不能说。不过我可以给你讲一个故事。

“从前有一个妖精，为了躲女巫不得不和一个人住在一起。她们一起生活了几年，妖精大部分时间都在沉默，而人类总是很吵。不久后人类战死，她接到消息，动身去寻找尸体，无果。这时妖精意识到她永远不会再回来，她站在血红的土地上，体会到心脏被撕裂的感觉。妖精看到了人类的死亡，但预知死亡并不能预知痛苦。妖精被改变了，她再难以离开这片陆地。”

西比尔不知道该说些什么。最后她说：“如果你喜欢人类的话，可以再来大陆上，大部分人都是很善良美好的。”

漂亮姐姐说：“我不喜欢人类，和你们相处很累。我只是不能不留在这里。”她望着西比尔，轻轻地叹了一口气。“实际上，我觉得人类和妖精不应该相遇。”

西比尔感受到了一些她无法触碰到的东西，只好带着比来时更多的茫然回去了。

几年后大陆上最著名的冒险者小队去打一个特别可怕的Keter级关底boss，并且打到一半才发现她们接受的情报是错误的，这其实是Thaumiel级的boss。这次可能真的要死在这里了。队长带着绝望问西比尔，真的什么都算不出来了吗？

西比尔觉得自己的意识在消失。下一秒她就要说出自己其实是个骗子了，在她触碰到死亡之前……但是突然间西比尔理解了这一切。原来养父这个老骗子没骗我，只有妖精……只有妖精才能成为预言师。那些纷杂的错乱意识消失在脑海，她清晰地看到自己生命的脉络，尽头处光点明灭，如同散落的烟灰。她本该悲伤的，却感到从未有过的平静西比尔闭上眼，变成了一只美丽的长腿鹭鸶，就像做了千百次一样自如。她轻盈地跃起，振翼，朝自己既定的命运飞去。

ps西比尔献祭了。Boss沉睡，其他人逃出来了。 

这是个后续。前传是cp写的！超级棒！


End file.
